Kingdom Hearts, a story untold
by SORASONEANDONLY
Summary: Sora finally realizes that Kairi is his one true love and his long awaited adventure will prove this...
1. The Beginning

OK, since I'm new here and I realized that my friend was wrong in telling me that I should put my first story under LOTR's, even though it has nothing to do with it, I just have a character named Legolas. I figured it would be cool to write a real fan-fic. So, here I go.  
Sora looked into the darkness, though he could vaguely see what was in front of him, he noticed a piercing light. With his eyes red and swollen, he walked towards the light and tried his hardest to see what was in front of him. As he got closer, he noticed nothing more than a picture, a shrine. He walked farther into the light and noticed that he knew who the picture was taken of.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora said will a distilled look on his face.  
  
He walked even closer, his eyes got bigger and bigger, and then he heard a voice.,  
  
"You know what to do,..." the voice faded into the darkness.  
  
At that moment Sora awakened, panting loudly. He had remembered what he had dreamed about, but he had no clue what it meant. He thought and thought, but the more he thought, the more confused he got.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The door slammed open, and Riku walked in.  
  
"Wake up you last boy, we have work to be done." Riku said laughing loudly. "Oh yeah and, don't keep Kairi waiting."  
  
Sora jumped up and put his pants on. He rushed to put his big yellow banana shoes on, and ran out the room.  
  
"Wait up Riku!" Sora said running. "I'm coming."  
  
Sora's distinct quickness and persistence made him one of the stronger children on the island. Besides Riku, Sora is the most persistent. Kairi on the other hand, seems to be fearless, even though she is on he weak side.  
  
All day, the same words were going through Sora's mind.  
  
"You know what to do,."  
  
It was puzzling him even more than it was before. He couldn't quite put the pieces together.  
  
"Sora,." Kairi called. " Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in here" Sora replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you,.." Kairi said as she walked towards the boardwalk.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What do you think is out there?"  
  
"What is out where?"  
  
"Outside of our island, what do you think is in the rest of he world?"  
  
"I have no clue, but I can't wait to find out"  
  
"Let's take the rafts, just you and me, lets go,..now"  
  
These words shocked Sora. But then the picture was finally coming together. He finally realized what the words circling around his brain meant. He knew that Kairi wasn't kidding; he knew what she really meant. 


	2. 1 to 0

Chapter 2:  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Sora had got no sleep all night, thinking about the things Kairi had said the day before. He had thought about it all night, over and over, thinking if she was kidding or not, he didn't want to discuss the situation with Riku because he knew that Riku had strong feelings for Kairi also. All he could think of was, is she serious? Should I actually reply to her statement? There was nothing but silence in the room. But to Sora, there were so many words running through his mind.  
  
"Lets go,...,"..."You know what."."Just the two of us,".."To do..," the words would not stop repeating themselves.  
  
"Sora,,...." Riku stated. "SORA!"  
  
"What,..what what?!" Sora replied loudly.  
  
"Come on Sora, it's lunch time."  
  
"I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Fine then, suit yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Riku left and Sora continued thinking about what he had thought about all night long. HE though and thought some more, until he couldn't take it no more, and he figured he would let it slip. He would continue with his journey, and put off the whole Kairi thing until another day. His stomach started to growl furiously. It has been a whole 3 hours since lunch. Sora got up,  
  
"Maybe there are some left-overs." He said with a fierce grin on his face.  
  
"Mom! Is there anything left from lunch?"  
  
"Yah honey, come get some." She replied. "We have some fish and some vegetables, and some coconut milk."  
  
"Yum, alright, can u fix me a plate?" Sora asked gratefully.  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Sora ran over to the table and soon as his mother turned back around, he was stuffing his face. She turned back to the stove, and turned back to Sora. He had already cleared his plate.  
  
"Can I have some more?"  
  
"I'm glad you're a growing boy." She chuckled. "Sure."  
  
She handed him another plate full of food and he ate and ate and ate. He yet again cleared his plate. With a refreshed look on his face, Sora turned to his mother and said,  
  
"That was great mom! I'm going outside to play with Kairi and Riku. I'll be back later."  
  
Sora kissed his mother on the cheek and ran out the door. He ran down the steps of the house and ran over near the boardwalk where everyone was standing. He saw Riku and Kairi and all of his other friends and ran towards them. Sora made sure to grab his wooden sword before he ran out the house.  
  
"Riku!" Sora screamed. "You want to go a round?"  
  
"You, fight me?" Riku chuckled. "Yah, but be prepared."  
  
Sora drew his sword, and so did Riku. As they got in the fighting stance Riku said,  
  
"Hit me for real, don't play hit me, I want this to be real."  
  
"Okay, but remember, I won't hold back."  
  
"Good. I don't want you to."  
  
Sora stepped towards Riku and swung his sword. He hit Riku straight in the side.  
  
"Oww,...that hurt, but that's good" Riku cried.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't hold back." Sora replied.  
  
"Sora stepped towards Riku again. He jumped in the air and swung his sword again, this time even more hard. He hit Riku in the shoulder. The hit continued to hit him. Harder and harder time after time. Sora ran out of breath and Riku got one good hit in. He hit Sora in the arm. Sora's arm felt numb. Even though his arm felt like it had been taken off in one blow. He continued to hit Riku. Riku fell to the ground. With a distilled look on his face, he got up off of his sore feet. Gasping for a single breath he said,  
  
"Great....job. You..are..a great...fighter. I.have,....to give you,...your props. Thanks for the ,..fight."  
  
Riku got up and limped away. Kairi looked over to Sora, and smiled. She had saw the whole fight, how Sora took care o what he needed to do. With a smile on his face, he said to Riku as he walked away,  
  
"That's 1 and 0." 


	3. The Kiss

Okay, since I forgot to add the Kissing scene, I guess I'll do it in this Chappie. YAY, EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! Ok, since there are those few people who like my story, I'll dedicate this chapter to YOU GUYS! OK well let me shut my mouth and write this stupid thing..  
  
As Sora laid upon the bed, He tried to close his eyes, but nothing would work. He was too happy, HE HAD JUST BEAT RIKU! He was so happy, he was ecstatic, he finally got his mind off of Kairi. He heard a knock on the door, It was Kairi.  
  
"Sora! Open up!"  
  
"Huh? What? Kairi, is that you?"  
  
"Yah, open up."  
  
"Do you know what time it is?!"  
  
"Yah, but I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Okay." Sora opened the door and looked at Kairi's smiling face.  
  
"HI SORA!" Kairi said as she ran in the door of the small room. She hugged Sora and lifted him high in the air. As Sora gasped for air, he returned the favor.  
  
"Hi Kairi, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted to talk to you. I saw when u fought Riku today, IT WAS AMAZING! You acted like a real pro out there, and I'm proud of you. And I wanted to tell you something else. I,.," she paused, it was a long, eerie pause, and Sora didn't like it.  
  
"What Kairi?" Sora said with a distilled look on his face.  
  
"I,.I..I like you Sora, I like you a lot. I can't keep it from you anymore. I had to tell you sooner or later. I was so scared to tell you. But now, I feel like I just lifted a huge weight off of my chest."  
  
Sora sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you told me Kairi, because,..I like you too."  
  
Kairi smiled,."Oh Sora!" Kairi stated as she hugged him gleefully. Kairi hugged Sora with all of her might. At that moment, everything was perfect. It seemed as if there was no one else in the world but Sora and Kairi. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and walked her over to his small bed. They sat down. Sora looked into Kairi's eyes.  
  
"You do know that you have the most beautiful eyes don't you? They are the mostperfect shade of Blue I have ever seen." Kairi giggled. "Thank you Sora."  
  
Sora and Kairi must have stared at each other for about twenty minutes. He couldn't help but to look into her eyes. At that moment, Sora put his mediocre hand on to Kairi's silk skin. I leaned and, and as their lips pressed together, Kairi's eyes slowly closed. The meeting of their warm lips made everything more perfect than it already was. Sora moved closer to Kairi as he continued to kiss her softly. His hands moving, caressing parts of Kairi's body, that he never thought he would feel. Sora kissed Kairi once more, this time, over taking her top lip. It seemed as if her lip was his own. He indulged it, continuously making her feel as if they were one. And they were. At that moment, there was no longer Kairi and Sora. They were one, and that was perfect. Sora finally let off a little, kissing her gently. He moved down to her neck. He felt as if he had everything in the world. He kept kissing her neck, it seemed as if he was starting to become a vampire. All he could think about was kissing her, making her feel like gold. And she did, she felt special, she felt like no one had ever made her feel before. They finally stopped kissing. Sora looked at Kairi, and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Kairi, I." Kairi cut him off.  
  
"Sora,.. that was the most perfect..amazing thing, that has ever, EVER happened to me. I am so glad I came up here Sora."  
  
"I'm glad you came up here too, you are the most amazing person, I didn't want to stop kissing you. I wish we could jus be in that moment forever. I love you Kairi."  
  
"I,..." She swallowed and continued. "I love you too Sora."  
  
And at that moment, everything was yet again, perfect. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that was kind of a sappy chapter. But yah, some people I know like it. So ENJOY! 


	4. The BIG suprise

OKAY..I wrote one chapter today, why not write another? YAY PEOPLE! NEW CHAPTER! SO FAR, THIS WILL BE 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!..aren't u just some lucky people? Okay, ima just go ahead and jus write now..*turns to computer, and stares.What to write, what to write? I KNOW!  
  
"AHHHH!" Sora woke up at the sound of crashing pots and pans. "What the hell is going on down there?" Sora was speaking about the kitchen downstairs. All he heard was the sound of pots and pans falling to the ground. Sora jumped up and grabbed his small, crusty, wooden sword. He quietly crept down the steps and turned the corner. He turned his head and saw that it was only his mother.  
  
"Oh, hi mom, you scared me, I thought someone was breaking in or something."  
  
"Oh no honey, I was just looking for the egg pan. Its like it completely disappeared. I can't find it anywhere. Can you help me look honey?"  
  
"Sure mom, as long as you make me some eggies." Sora said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Of course honey." His mother said smiling.  
  
Sora started searching for the pan in the small cramped kitchen. Sora looked into the cabinet under the stove.  
  
"Hey mom! I found it!" Sora said as he yelled across the room. "Yay! I get to have some eggies!" Sora handed his mother the pan and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks dear." Sora's mother said with a smile on her face. "How was your night?"  
  
"Oh it was..." Sora was thinking up an excuse to give to his mother. "It was umm..Fine, just fine."  
  
"Really, what did you do?"  
  
"Oh, um..Riku and I went swimming."  
  
"Oh, that sounds fun. Did you do anything else dear?" She said as the egg splashed against the pan.  
  
"Oh, umm..no we didn't do anything else."  
  
"Okay, did Kairi go with you guys?" She continued ass the egg sizzled.  
  
"Yah, it was great, we had a lot of fun."  
  
"I swear, you and that girl are going to get married one day." She said as she placed the plate on the table in front of Sora.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!"  
  
"I don't know, I was just making conversation, why are you so jumpy today?"  
  
"Me? Jumpy? I'm not jumpy. Wow these eggs smell great." Sora said with a faint smile on his face. He wanted to change the subject, and with a mother like his, It was very easy.  
  
"Thank you dear. Hurry, eat up, Kairi and Riku are probably waiting for you."  
  
"Okay mom." Sora gobbled up the food as fast as he could. He didn't know how he and Kairi would cover up the fact that they were "an item" in front of Riku. He was plotting, and plotting, but he didn't come up with anything. He figured he would leave the deciding up to Kairi. He stood up and walked towards the door as his mother gave him one last word.  
  
"Bye honey, you and Kairi have fun." She said with a giggle.  
  
Sora didn't know if his mother had realized what was happening between him and Kairi, but he just put on a smile and continued to walk. "Bye mom." Sora continued to walk out the door, and low and behold, Riku and Kairi were waiting right outside for him.  
  
With a short breath of air Sora said, "Hey guys, what's up for today?"  
  
"I want a rematch! I shouldn't have let you win like that Sora. Now, I will show you my true skills." Riku replied.  
  
"Yah and I will watch." Kairi added.  
  
Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. She smiled right back at him. He suddenly couldn't stop thinking about her. A fight was not a good thing to do when he couldn't think about anything else but Kairi.  
  
"Okay." He replied while still staring at Kairi.  
  
"Okay then, Let's go!" Riku said as he drew his sword like stick.  
  
Sora did the same, but he wasn't focused. He had only Kairi on his mind. And Kairi was expecting him to impress her again, but I don't think that was going to happen this time.  
  
Riku sleekly moved towards Sora and swung his sword. The sword jabbed against Sora's small, yet sleek ribs, putting a gash in his skin.  
  
"OWWWW, DAMMIT RIKU! THAT HURT!" Sora said while holding his stomach. "That's the purpose of fighting, TO WIN, which I'm going to do." Riku said with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"The hell you are!" Sora said as he stepped back.  
  
Riku just laughed. He stepped forward and swung his sword behind Sora's knee's. Sora fell to the ground. Riku stepped over Sora and swung his sword. But Sora wasn't giving up that easily. Sora quickly kicked his leg up, hitting Riku smack in the balls. Riku screamed.  
  
"AHHHH IMA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU WANNA PLAY DIRTY? LETS PLAY DIRTY!"  
  
Sora knew what he had just did was a REALLY big mistake. Sora started to run, but it was a worthless effort. Riku soon caught up. He grabbed Sora's shoulder and turned him around. He put the slightly sharp sword around Sora's neck. Lightly moving the sword across the boy small neck, he finally took it off. Instead, he pulled the sword back and smacked it against Sora's skull. Sora fell to the ground, unconscious and all. Kairi ran over to Sora and kneeled next to him.  
  
"RIKU! YOU ASS! YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO ROUGH WITH THE BOY?!" Kairi screamed at Riku.  
  
"He kicked me in the balls, what did you expect, me to just sit there and take it?" Riku replied.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to knock him out." Kairi ran over to the shore and grabbed a sand pail. She dumped out the sand and filled it with the clear blue water that infested the ocean. She ran back over to Sora and poured the water on him.  
  
"AHHH!" Sora screamed as he spitted the water out of his mouth."Wha.What happened?" Sora asked.  
  
"Now the count is 1 and 1 Sora..." Riku said laughing." I knocked you out, SO I WIN!" Riku continued.  
  
"Okay, Okay don't rub it in." Sora said, A little annoyed, and a little pissed. Sora got up as he looked back into Kairi's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Are you okay Sora?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I am now." Sora smiled. He walked closer to Kairi, step by step, closer and closer. "I forgot to tell you Kairi."  
  
"What Sora?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you today." He said as he stepped up to Kairi's face and kissed her gently.  
  
"WHOA! DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THINK I SAW?! OH MY GOD! KAIRI?! SORA?! TOGETHER?!" Riku's voice finally became mute. This was a deadly silence.  
  
"Riku, we wanted to tell you, we just didn't know how." Kairi stated. "But I guess you know now."  
  
"I think I should go home." Riku replied with a shocked look on his face.. "I think that would be the best."  
  
And Riku walked off into the sunset.  
  
Okay, I guess Riku is a little surprised. But will he get over it? I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter. God, I sound like this is a show or something. HAHA I'm funny.okay.. No I'm not. Moving on here. Well, yah, I hope you liked this chapter. It was kinda hard to write. But I hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. The Beach

WOW..After I wrote those chappies..I got more and more reviews..So, YOU GUYS KEEEP BRINGING THE REVIEWS, AND ILL KEEP BRINGING THE CHAPPIES! ^.^.hehe.ok.well...all of my friends are bugging me to make Sora and Kairi have sex, but what will Riku think? You'll just have to see..XD.OK, I've decided to make them have sex, so this is where the R-rated stuff comes in.I haven't really wrote and sex scenes before so, if it seems like I'm a perverted person, I'm not..I just want to catch YOU,. the readers eye, so..ENJOY!  
  
Riku sat in his room, peering out of his window. He was so disappointed. He wanted Kairi, he 'needed' Kairi. But now, he had no chance. He had to do something, he still wanted and needed Kairi. But now, he needed her more than ever. He wanted revenge. Oh, sweet revenge was all he could think about.  
  
"Sora's not that big and bad." Riku said, thinking out lout. "When I'm done with him, Kairi will be wondering why she was ever with him in the first place." Riku smirked, but it wasn't just a normal smirk, it was an evil smirk. Riku had a plan on his mind, and nothing was going to stop him. "I'll lay low for now, but when I'm through with him, boy, there wont be anything left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back on the Island*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How do you think Riku is reacting?" Kairi asked Sora with a distraught look on her face.  
  
"Well, he will probably get over it soon. He's going have to deal with it regardless."  
  
"Yah, I guess so..you make sense of everything Sora. That's why I love you." Kairi said while staring into Sora's big blue orb like eyes.  
  
"I love you too Kairi. I always will."  
  
Sora leaned in and cupped Kairi's face in his hand. He kissed her gently as the sun set behind them. It was getting dark, and what used to be gold sand, was now turning a pale shade of white. Sora and Kairi continued to kiss as Sora parted Kairi's lips with his warm, gentle tongue. Kairi made a gentle squeal as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Her squeal turned into a tender moan as she added into the exploring. As their lips opened and closed, and their tongues moved in and out, Sora's hand was freely rubbing along Kairi's back. The kissing and rubbing went on for a little while as Kairi motioned for Sora to take her shirt off. Sora gladly nodded and he took the petite, tight shirt off of Kairi's sleek mid section. As he looked at Kairi's small, yet prominent breasts, his eyes seemed to grow larger and larger.  
  
"Sora, I'm up here." Kairi said with a small snicker.  
  
"Yah, I know." Sora replied.  
  
Sora lifted his head back up and continued to kiss Kairi. His lips slowly moved down to Kairi's neck. He kissed her neck passionately, and then suddenly bit into her skin. She gasped, then as he continued to bite her neck, her sudden gasps turned into delightful moans. Sora seemed to have found a way of starting to unzip Kairi's shorts. She had noticed the fact, and even though her body told her to not let it happen, her mind did completely the opposite. She was enjoying this too much; she didn't want to let it end. She aided Sora in unzipping her pants, and soon enough all she had on was her underwear.  
  
Sora continued to move his lips down farther, and farther, until they were planted on Kairi's breast. Sora started to lick around her breast, making her feel a way she's never felt before. He was hitting one of her spots, and she loved it. She moaned, and giggled at the same time. Sora had moved his hand to Kairi's small rear. He was feeling it as if it were his own. She liked that. She liked the feeling of someone else being dominant. She wanted Sora to take her right then and there. And Sora wanted the same. He had soon removed Kairi's underwear and had placed them somewhere near the rest of her clothes. Sora had taken his shirt, shorts, and banana shoes off and placed them in a pile next to them.  
  
Sora had no trouble finding what his purpose was in this situation. His meat was throbbing, waiting for the moment that it could release its sticky fluids. Sora lay in the stationary position and stuck his throbbing wad into Kairi. She screamed, it hurt, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. But she allowed the pain. Sora continued to pump in and out of Kairi, as the sudden pain turned into unbearable pleasure.  
  
"Sor..ahhhhh!!" Kairi screamed, she had just came, and it was the best feeling in the world. Sora owned her, she wanted more...she wasn't finished with him. At the sound of Kairi's 'explosion' Sora came as well. His sticky fluids jetted inside of Kairi, and she loved the feeling. She squealed in pleasure as Sora kept working her. Sora knew what he wanted next. He pulled out of Kairi, and turned her over. Kairi was scared, but she wanted to feel the pleasure, so she allowed it. Sora bent her over as she bucked her hips.  
  
Sora smiled as he drove deep inside of her. The pain was excruciating. Kairi screamed and a tear trickled down her face. But this didn't stop Sora. He continued to go deeper into Kairi. The pain became minimal, but the pleasure seemed to burst out of nowhere. Kairi bucked her hips again, and that drove Sora wild. He continued to go deeper, and deeper. Until he came again. The sticky fluids once again jetted into Kairi, this time from behind. Kairi felt the pressure of it, and she came once again. The energy seemed to be sucked out of Sora and Kairi. Sora pulled out and fell onto the ground. Kairi flipped over and did the same. She cuddled up against her lover, and gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
"Oh,..god..that...was amazing!" Sora said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Sora, that felt so damn good. I didn't think you could do something like that."  
  
"Well, we all have our surprises." Sora replied. They both laughed. Sora grabbed his pants and slipped them on. Kairi grabbed Sora's big shirt and put it on her. She then grabbed her underwear and put them on. They laid back down on the cold, damp sand. They laid there for about 5 minutes, until both of them fell into an endless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~Back in Riku's room~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku's window was right above the beach, and he saw EVERYTHING. He was angry, pissed off actually. Now he definitely wanted to put his plan into action. He couldn't believe that Kairi and Sora would have sex on the beach, in the wide-open space. He picked up a picture of Kairi that he had on his dresser, and flung it across the room. It smashed against the wall on the other side of the room, and broke into tiny pieces.  
  
"I hate you Kairi." Riku said with an evil look on his face. "You too.Sora. Both of you will pay, I'll make sure of it."  
  
Riku turned away from the broken picture and laid on he bed. He fell into an evil sleep. Plotting his revenge in his dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, hope you like,.cuz Mandy feels oh so dirty now ...MUST ,.TAKE .SHOWER..writing that part was hard...*runs into bathroom to take shower*... *peeks head back out bathroom.* oh yah..ENJOY.and send me more reviews!!! 


	6. And the truth arises

Okay everyone, I'm back from vacation, sorry it took me so long to post this.. I have been living in hell for the past couple days. There is something wrong with our air conditioner, so it's been hot as hell in our house for the longest time..too long. And I think because of the humidity and heat in our house, it messed up our phone, so we cant dial out or take in calls, and that means, NO INTERNET! Wahhhhhh! I couldn't talk to my bf unless I was at my friend's house. Poor me.well, all of you can send me sympathy, and money too.hehe ^.^, sike, lemme stop playin'. But..and that's a big BUT, you all better enjoy this chapter, cuz I'm writing it in the heat of my household, AND ITS HOT! So I better get extra reviews for this. Okay now, ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In some strange way, Kairi and Sora ended up back in Sora's room. Kairi looked around and wondered how they ended up in the cluttered space. "Heh, Sora must have carried me here." Kairi said with a smirk on her face. Kairi opened her eyes to see her young lover still asleep. She sat up and used her hand to prop her head up, as she watched Sora dream. The sight of him sleeping brought a big smile on Kairi's face. Her face widened as her teeth smiled in the morning sun. She laid back down and cuddled up near Sora's warm body. With a smile still on her face, Kairi fell back into the sleep in which she awoke.  
  
"How do you think Riku is reacting?"  
  
"Well, he will probably get over it soon. He's going have to deal with it regardless."  
  
"Yah, I guess so..you make sense of everything Sora. That's why I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kairi. I always will."  
  
The words circled in Sora's dreams. The remembrances of the night before. He loved the way he felt, the way he made her feel, they way he loved her. Sora was deep in his dreams and thoughts as he awoke from a loud bang, coming from outside. Sora jerked up quickly, and jumped to his feet. In nothing but his boxers, Sora walked over to the window that sat above the beach. He looked to the left and saw nothing. He turned to his right and again looked out of the window.  
  
Sitting on the branch of the tree that sat in the ocean water, was Riku. Attempting to break open a coconut with a stick. An effortless attempt. He seemed to be angry about something. But Sora didn't know why he would be angry. Then all of a sudden, Sora gasped as he saw that the coconut wasn't a normal coconut. It was a coconut that was carved to look like Sora's head. Sora's sudden curiosity turned into frightened feeling that seemed to move through Sora's veins. It crept all throughout his body. Sora's heart began to beat faster and faster. The sweat dropped from his nose and forehead, and the room began to spin. He remembered why Riku was, or could be mad. It was because of him and Kairi being together. He knew how Riku felt about Kairi. He knew that Riku had a deep passion for her in his heart. And he now realized that the passion he once had, was now pain and anger.  
  
Sora thought to himself, "He should get over it, I mean, what's he going to do? Kill me?" Sora's sudden thought made him even more scared. He knew how angry Riku could get, his anger turns into a form of destruction, and Sora realized that he was right in Riku's path of destruction, and he was scared.  
  
"What's going on?" Kairi asked as she rubbed her eyes. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into Sora's eyes. She looked confused, her head cocked to the side, eyebrows tilted towards her nose. Sora didn't want to frighten her because, Kairi knew about Riku's anger problem too.  
  
"Oh, nothing Kairi, Riku's just sitting out there banging on some coconuts, that's all." Sora said, trying to cover up the real facts, and Kairi bought it.  
  
"Ok Sora." Kairi said smiling. She kissed her lover good morning and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Sora gasped, Riku had peered into the window from where he was sitting, and saw Sora staring down at him. Sora covered his mouth, trying not to be loud and scare Kairi, but she didn't hear him, she was already in the shower.  
  
Sora wanted to go talk to Riku before he did anything he regretted, so he knock on the door of the shower to tell Kairi that he would be back soon.  
  
"Kairi." Sora shouted, trying to make his voice louder than the pattering water.  
  
"Yah Sora?" Kairi shouted back.  
  
"I'll be back, I'm going to go say hi to Riku real quick, then I'll be back."  
  
"Okay Sora, tell Riku I said hi."  
  
"Okay, I love you, bye hunny."  
  
"See you when you get back, Love you too."  
  
Sora smiled and ran out of his bedroom door, and quickly ran down the stairs. Out the door, and he was finally outside, on the beach. Suddenly slowing his pace, Sora realized what could happen to him if he talked to Riku about the subject of him and Kairi. But Sora knew that he needed to talk to Riku about everything that has happened lately.  
  
"Hey Riku, what's up?" Sora said in a calm, distinctive voice.  
  
"Huh, oh, OH! Hey Sora, nothing much, how about you?" Riku said as he fidgeted to throw the Sora coconut into the ocean.  
  
"Uhhh, whatcha got there?" Sora responded to the sudden uncomforting feeling.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, what do you need?" Riku replied.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, you know, about,...what happened yesterday."  
  
"Yah, I would like to talk about that too Sora." Riku said in distinct anguish. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend. You know how I feel about Kairi. How could you do something like that to me?"  
  
"Look Riku, you know how I felt, and feel about Kairi too. You know, and have always known that I loved Kairi, I still do. And what happened, Kairi finally came forth about how she felt about me too, so we just moved from there, there's no other explanation. We both love each other, and we didn't want to prolong anything anymore. We were so tired of hiding our feelings, so I hoped, excuse me, WE hoped you would be happy for us. But you aren't, I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Okay Sora, were both 'men' here, tell me, how long has this been going on? Have you guys been hiding it from me for long?"  
  
"We've haven't been together that long, it's only been a couple days. Not that long, maybe, three, four, maybe five days, I've lost count."  
  
"Okay, so you didn't actually TRY to hide it from me, now since that is out of the way, answer me a couple more questions. How far have you gone with her? Have you kissed her yet?"  
  
Sora took one long gulp, finally swallowing his fears. He knew that this was a man-to-man talk. "Yes Riku, we have kissed." Sora felt that he was ready to answer any question coming his way.  
  
"Okay, understandable. Did you french her yet?" Riku said, hoping the answer would be no.  
  
"Yes I have, WE have frenched."  
  
Riku was worried now; he was scared to ask the next question. He gulped, swallowed, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth for the next question. "Okay Sora." He took in another deep breath. "Did you,...did you.." He couldn't ask this question, but he 'needed' to know. "Oh god, let me just get this out, Did you fuck her Sora? Did you fuck her?"  
  
Sora took in a deep breath, he had to answer the question, and he wanted his best friend to know the truth. "Yes Riku, WE had sex." Sora took in another breath, he felt relieved. But Riku already knew the answer; he wanted to see if his so-called "friend" would tell him the truth. Even though Sora answered truthfully, Riku was still pissed, and now, he was sure about his plan.  
  
Riku's face began to turn red. His heart started to beat faster and faster. His temper was starting to go, his switch was suddenly turned on. Everything he knew, everything he had bottled up inside, wanted to come out, and Riku began to let it come out. Riku balled up his fists and his eyebrows turned from curious to angled towards his nose. Riku was pissed, and Sora knew. Sora was scared, he wanted to run, but he needed to know what Riku knew, and what he had to say.  
  
"Oh yah, I KNOW YOU FUCKED HER SORA! I SAW EVERYTHING, ON THE BEACH, I SAW EVERYTHING!" Riku belted out his anger, in the form of words.  
  
"Riku, calm down, please, just calm down. We can settle this like men." Sora replied with a scared tone in his voice.  
  
"No, no Sora." Riku laughed, an evil laugh. "We cannot settle this like 'men,' talking this out, won't help. How do you think I feel? Seeing you two on the beach, fucking. The way you kissed the day before. The way you felt on her body, the way you undressed her, THE WAY YOU TOOK HER! You did everything possible to fuck EVERYTHING up. It's all because of you that I will do what I have to do now." Riku laughed again. "And you wont like it,...Sora. I hate you, both of you. Nothing will ever be the same again. Ever." Riku turned his back and walked away from his old best friend. He had a plan in mind, and he was going to full-fill it.  
  
"Riku,. wait!" Sora yelled. All Sora got in reply was a mere finger in the air. Sora was scared. He didn't know what Riku meant when he said, "What he had to do." Sora was scared, not just for himself, but also for the love of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well people, that's another chapter to add to the book. You all should be surprised in what will come in later chapters. For some of you people, you already know what's going to happen, cuz I opened my BIG MOUTH.hehe.well I hope you enjoyed this one. I hope I left you in "suspense." Okay well, its 12:12 now, and I should go watch a movie or something. So, I'm finished here, I should be writing more chapters soon, NOW I HAVE MORE TIME! Yay..only because its summer though..hehe. ^. ^ Okay, I need to go now, bye. 


	7. LAST CHAPPIE!

WARNING!: EXPLICIT CONTENT!  
  
OK everyone, right now I am VERY VERY sleepy.and I have a headache. BUT, I haven't written in a while, so I figured I would add onto the TRILOGY! Sike..Im kidding..its not a trilogy.but I figured I would give you the LAST chapter that I have. Well, MOST of u people will not like what is written in this chapter, but deal with it. Keep in mind that Riku is VERY pissed off, and Sora loves Kairi a HELLA LOT!..ok..jus reminding everyone of that.  
  
Here we go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora tried to forget about what Riku was capable of. But it couldn't get out of his mind, those words.  
  
"It's all because of you that I will do what I have to do now"  
  
Those words scared Sora, a lot. Sora feared for himself, and for his love.Kairi. He didn't know what he would do if Kairi was hurt. Especially if his so called "best friend" was the one who hurt her. He wouldn't be able to take it. He couldn't lose Kairi, she was the best thing in his life.  
  
Sora had lost many things in his life before. Like when him and Kairi were just friends, during the whole "Kingdom Hearts" adventure. He lost Kairi once before, and never wanted to lose her again. But back during the kingdom hearts adventure was when Sora and Riku were still friends. That part of Sora's life has obviously passed him by. Sora needed to try and talk things over again with Riku.  
  
"H.Hi Riku." Sora replied. As he walked over to Riku.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Riku yelled.  
  
"Come on Riku, we need to talk about this."  
  
"Fine, you talk, and I'll listen." Riku said calmly.  
  
"Ok Riku. I know you were mad."  
  
"Actually I was pissed off." Riku said cutting Sora off.  
  
"I thought you were going to listen?" Riku nodded as in saying he was going to be quiet. "Ok, I know you were 'pissed'" Sora put his fingers in the air to mark the quotation. "And I know that you don't really want to talk to me, but I need to straighten this out. When you said that u had to do what you had to do, I got scared. I didn't know exactly what you were talking about. Can you tell me what you were talking about?" "Oh, I don't need to tell you Sora, you'll find out soon enough." Riku chuckled.  
  
"Why are you so angry Riku? You're not going to do anything to Kairi are you?" Sora asked in suspense.  
  
"Hehehehe." Riku simply replied.  
  
"I SWEAR TO GOD RIKU, IF YOU HURT KAIRI, I WILL NOT HESISTATE TO HURT YOU!" Sora screamed  
  
"Don't even start that shit Sora, you know I will DEMOLISH you. You're nothing but a mere punk. You don't have shit on me, and you never will. I don't care about you, or that bitch Kairi anymore."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH!" Sora screamed. At that instant, Sora balled his hand into a tightly bunched fist. He quickly raised his hand and punched Riku across his jaw. Sora seemed breathless as Riku turned his face back around to Sora. With the blood flowing from his lips, he touched his mouth. Noting that there was blood dripping from him mouth, Riku's eyebrows started to move closer to each other.  
  
"You stupid fool." Riku whispered. He too balled up his fists and said, " You want to fight? Come on you little bitch, fight me.." Riku smiled, an evil smile that made his eyes glow with the burning light of a thousand fires. " I'm going to make you wish like you never did that." Riku pulled his fist back, and swung. Sora noticed that Riku was about to hit him and quickly moved his head. "Wow, you're quick." Riku said a little pissed.  
  
"You know you don't want to fight me Riku."  
  
"Are you sure about that? Cuz I think that my mind is telling me that I do. You know what, I'm not going to waste my energy to fight a little punk like you." Riku withdrew. "I'll have my way, you'll see." Riku walked off, yet again leaving Sora worried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, at Kairi's house.  
  
With the sun rising and it's beautiful aura of yellows and oranges floating across the morning sky, Riku realized that this was the day to do "what he had to do." The dry, hot sand stung the bottom of Riku's feet, as he walked up the hill to Kairi's house. As he got closer, his anger grew more and more furiously. He stepped to the door of Kairi's house and banged the two little coconut shells that acted like a doorbell.  
  
"Hold On!" Kairi's mother screamed from inside the house. Kairi's mother opened the door and saw Riku. She smiled, for she did not know of all the drama that was happening between Sora, Kairi and him. "Kairi! Riku is here! Come in child, she will be down in a couple minutes."  
  
"Hi Riku, how are you?" Kairi said smiling as she walked down the steps.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Riku replied.  
  
"I'm good, whatcha wanna do?"  
  
"Let's go to the 'cave', I wanted to talk to you. We can talk there."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Riku and Kairi started walking to the door, Kairi turned and yelled to her mother, "I'm going outside mom, I'll be back later!" They continued to walk out of the door to the outside. The cave was only a short distance from Kairi's house, so the walk wouldn't be that long.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about that whole thing that happened between you and Sora." Riku said. "I know you two have feelings for each other, but I'm disappointed that neither of you told me that you were together." Riku acted calm, he didn't want Kairi to know what his plans were.  
  
"They kept walking, as the entered the cave, Kairi said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Riku, I should have, but I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."  
  
They were finally completely into the cave and Kairi was walking in front of Riku. Kairi turned when she was at the back of the cave and sat on a rock. Riku sat next to her.  
  
"You know Kairi, I have feelings for you too. But, if I can't have you, I don't think anyone should."  
  
"What are you talking about Riku?"  
  
"I'm saying that I love you." At that moment, Riku turned and started to kiss Kairi gently on her neck.  
  
"Riku, what are you doing?! STOP!"  
  
"You know you want it Kairi, don't deny."  
  
"Riku, for real, STOP!"  
  
"Hehe." Riku snickered and began to start rubbing on Kairi's side. He gently moved his hands up to Kairi's breasts. Kairi pushed his hands out of the way. Riku ignored her and continued to kiss her neck and rub on her. He tried again to rub on her chest. Kairi pushed his hands away again. Riku was getting a little frustrated and he realized that he could get what he wanted, so he would have to take it. "Look you stupid bitch, your gonna give me what I want, or I'm going to take it. You hear me?"  
  
"Riku, NO! STOP IT!" Kairi screamed.  
  
"I told you, you stupid bitch, I'm going to get what I want. Regardless if you ant to give it to me or not. At that instance, Riku pulled some string out of his pocket. He tied Kairi's hands and feet together and placed them on hooks that he had put in there earlier. Kairi couldn't move. Riku realized that he would have to spread Kairi's legs, so he untied her feet, and Kairi began to kick and scream. Riku put tape over Kairi's mouth and put her feet, separately on two different hooks, so that they were spread.  
  
"Yah, you like it rough don't you. Whore. Your mine now." Riku quickly took his pants off and pulled Kairi's skirt up. Without even putting a condom on, he roughly stuck his item inside her. She screamed, but they tape made her screams faint. He began to pump harder and harder. Kairi began to cry. Blood started to pour from inside her. Riku didn't care, he was angry, and wanted to make Sora angry. He continued to rape Kairi until he suddenly came. His fluids splashed inside her and she began to cry more. Slightly out of breath, and gasping for air he said, "Wow, it does feel better when you take it. I should do it rough like this more often." He took himself out of Kairi. He laughed and walked out of the cave.  
  
Kairi fought and fought, but she got her self-undone. The strings laying on the ground and the tape ripped off her face, Kairi fled, she needed to find Sora. After running to Sora's house, she ran inside and went upstairs to where he was. She ran in his room crying, and Sora looked at her and saw her bloody skirt. He knew automatically that Riku had done this. He wanted to ask anyways.  
  
"What happened Kairi?"  
  
"Riku..*gasp* Riku id this to me, he said, 'I'm going to take what I want, regardless if you want to give it to me or not.' Sora!..It hurt! Please..get him!"  
  
"I got it baby, don't worry. You stay here. I'll be back."  
  
Sora ran to Riku's house where he knew he'd be. It was lunchtime, and he knew Riku would be hungry. He busted into the door, went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He walked up to Riku's room and walked in the door.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM RIK? DID YOU THINK I WAS KIDDING WHEN I SAID I WOULD HURT YOU?!" Sora raised the knife.  
  
"I wish you would, you don't have the balls to stab me." Riku snickered. "Go ahead, stab me why don't you? Do it." At that moment, Sora pulled the knife back, and stabbed Riku in his back. Riku grabbed himself, as he fell to the floor. "Oh my god, you did it. Wow you do have balls." Sora smiled, he finally got what he wanted. But there was more. He wanted to finish the one thing that caused him pain. He wanted to end Riku forever. He pulled the knife out of Riku then stabbed him again. This time closer to Riku's heart. He continued to stab Riku, it made the pain go away. With Riku's blood no his hands and clothes, Sora walked out of the room.  
  
He walked back to his house where Kairi was sitting on his bed, and his mother was helping to get Kairi cleaned up. He walked in the room smiling.  
  
"He wont hurt you anymore. He wont hurt any of us anymore. He's gone."  
  
"Sora, what are you talking about? What did you do to him?" Sora's mom asked.  
  
"Let's just say that I 'took care of him'. Just understand mom, I had to do it."  
  
Without a word, she nodded in compliance. Kairi seemed to smile. She knew that everything would be fine again.  
  
They both seemed to be.in a word...HAPPY..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's kind of a cheesy ending, but hey,..I could have left yall waiting for a sequel. If you want one, let me know. We can do a tally, if you want one, Comment and let me know. I've been making you guys wait a while for this chapter, and I hope you like it. I don't really feel like writing another story.but if the fans want it, I'll CONSIDER it.lol..XD.ok well..lemme know what you think about the LAST CHAPPIE! XD.peace 


End file.
